Série de one-shot sur LucyCaspian, LiliandilCaspian et OCCaspian
by RedJuliet36
Summary: Je vous présente une série de one-shot sur plusieurs couples dans Narnia: Lucy/Caspian, Liliandil/Caspian et OC/Caspian, En espérant que tout ces one shot vous plairont.


~ Love me comme vous le faites ~ Lucian

Lucy ne voyait que lui, seulement lui, il était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son point de repère dans la tempête, le sourire charmeur de Caspian restait dans son esprit et s'y terrait profondément. Elle se mit à coller sa tête en arrière contre le mur, dans la cabine que Caspian lui avait laissé lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec son frère et son cousin. Elle était assise sur le lit de son ami Caspian, le roi actuel de Narnia torturait son esprit, même dans ses veines, sa passion la dévorait. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait retenir la rougeur de ses joues lorsque le beau brun lui souriait ou la touchait. Si bien qu'elle avait pris des distances avec lui. Il était la seule chose qu'elle désirait avoir mais lui, il ne la voyait que comme une petite sœur, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. A cette pensée, Lucy soupirait bruyamment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il était encore sous le charme de sa sœur Susan. Il la rendait heureuse autant qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Caspian demeurait debout dans la cabine du capitaine entouré d'Edmund et de Drinian. Les trois hommes parlaient de la tempête, de la rudesse de cette dernière et des matelots épuisés. Mais en réalité, Caspian avait la tête ailleurs, il n'écoutait ses amis que d'une oreille distraite. Il ne pensait qu'à la belle Lucy, il trouvait qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus étrangement avec lui, elle ne passait plus aucun temps avec lui, elle fuyait et tout cela attristait beaucoup le jeune roi. Lucy avait tellement changé depuis trois ans, elle était une magnifique jeune femme à présent, et elle avait totalement éclipsé Susan de son cœur, si au moins elle y avait été. Il ressentait pour Lucy des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour la Douce. Il se leva d'un coup rapide, il devait savoir pourquoi elle lui fuyait, il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans savoir la raison de l'absence de Lucy à ses cotés.

Lucy entendit quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre, elle essuya rapidement les larmes mouillant son doux visage puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. D'un coup de panique, elle referma la porte mais le Roi la retint avec son pied et il se permit d'entrer à l'intérieur de son ancienne cabine. Il s'approcha avec inquiétude de l'ancienne Reine et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant devant lui? Qu'attendait-elle?Qu'attendait-il? Elle essaya de parler mais échoua lamentablement, ne pouvant aligner deux mots correctes devant lui sans que les sanglots ne l'arrêtent. Il la prit dans ses bras sans demander le pourquoi du comment. Il avait une de ses mains sur les cheveux auburn de sa vaillante Lucy tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son dos. Il caressait des cheveux tout en embrassant ses derniers sur le sommet de son crâne. Pourquoi pleurait-elle autant?

**« Lucy, ma Lucy, pourquoi pleures-tu? À cause de moi?»**

**« Oui, non, c'est de ma faute, tu es la seule chose que je veux toucher, tu es ma lumière, ma nuit, mon remède, ma douleur...Pardonne moi Caspian, pardonne moi...Mais si seulement tu pouvais m'aim.. »**

Il coupa Lucy dans sa tirade, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, son doigt se retrouva alors en contact avec la bouche douce de la jolie brune en face de lui. Il caressa lentement les cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme, sa main arriva sur la joue remplie de tâches de rousseur de la demoiselle. Il craquait pour ses tâches de rousseur et la rougeur de ses joues. Il la trouvait tellement parfaite, il ne pouvait rêvé mieux. Quel bonheur de savoir que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il continua sa caresse pour descendre jusqu'à son menton, il souleva ce dernier et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de son interlocutrice.

**« Et si je le faisais déjà? »**

Après ces quelques mots, il réduit l'écart entre leurs lèvres, il embrassa tendrement les lèvres roses de Lucy tandis que cette dernière se perdait totalement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle gouta à ce baiser comme jamais, ce baiser état si tendre, si passionnée qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de son prénom. Elle mordilla la lèvre de Caspian pour qu'elle puisse entrer. En souriant dans le baiser, il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de celle qu'il aimait. Il descendit la langue dans son cou et continua de l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'elle haletait. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille ,séduisante.

**« Aime moi comme tu sais le faire»**

Il ne se fit pas prier et dans un élan amoureux, il souleva de terre sa belle tout en l'embrassant. Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, il la regardait pour attendre son approbation. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, il allait attendre si elle n'était pas prête. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Il voulait l'aimer si fort, l'aimer, l'aimer, l'aimer et la rendre heureuse. En signe de son envie, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion en attrapant les cheveux noirs de Caspian. Elle en avait rêvé, et maintenant tout cela se réalisait. Elle était heureuse.

**« Touche comme moi comme tu sais le faire...Caspian »**

Durant cette nuit, ils étaient devenus amants, avaient gouté à leur amour, leur passion. Il s'étaient aimé aussi fort qu'ils l'avaient pu. Ils avaient mener la danse, celle de l'amour, s'étaient envolés plus loin que l'espace et l'un et l'autre avait mis le cœur de chacun en feu. Aux frontières du paradis, ils demeuraient, et leur histoire ne faisait que commencer, ils le savaient autant l'un que l'autre...


End file.
